


Costia the Hamster

by KenSwisid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Blonde Hamster, Death, Decapitation, F/F, Hamsters, Humour, Kidnapping, Murder, Named Costia, Of A Hamster, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenSwisid/pseuds/KenSwisid
Summary: Costia is a hamster.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Costia the Hamster

The acrid smell of burning human flesh and hair permeate the air of TonDC. The bright of the sun and the warm of the fire but a painful reminder that the boy she had been falling for was dead, and that was a joy to the natives of the ground. A painful reminder that the boy she had been falling for had turned from the epitome of peace and compassion to a mass murderer, to the kind of person who initiated and participated in a massacre, and it was all done in her name.

But there’s the question, was she in love with him? The more she thinks about it, the less she is sure. That’s doesn’t negate the fact that, in some way, she did love him. And she killed him. Raven hates her now, she hated herself now. As tears are barely kept at bay she feels a presence at her side. She doesn’t look. She knows who it is. Lexa. Somehow it seemed as though she had earned Heda’s respect, and she wasn’t completely sure what to think of that. So she decided to just not think about it at all.

“You cared for him.” It was a statement, not a question. She feels as if she must be giving off the mixiest of mixed signals. She begged for his life, and then killed him. She professed to him that she loved him, yet as his body burns before her eyes, her eyes cannot find tears to shed. Maybe Lexa sees her actions as sacrifice. Maybe Lexa sees her stone face and thinks her strong. But she isn’t strong. She’s weak in her numbness, she finds this to be the truest and most honest thought she’s had since she landed on the ground with 100 other juvenile delinquents. 

“I lost someone I cared for too.” As the mighty, emotionless Heda states this, Clarke can’t help but look at the admittedly gorgeous girl. Lexa is staring straight ahead, passed the pyres and people and smoke, into the past. Heda’s warpaint lighter than the emotions darkening the similarly too-young leader’s face. Haunted.

“Her name was Costia.” Her. Costia. On the Ark, survival was the only thing that mattered, that’s why she believes so strongly in living instead, so only opposite sex relationships were welcome. Of all of the things she had to adapt to on the ground, this is probably the most welcome.

Lexa looks down and pulls at a necklace, bringing it out for her to see. It must relate to this Costia girl, it must be tremendously important to Lexa. Clarke looks at the necklace in Lexa’s hands and... What the actual fuck. It’s a fucking hamster head. On a necklace. Around Heda’s neck. A fucking hamster head.

—

You’re probably wondering what the hell is happening. Well, you’re in luck, ‘cause I’m ‘bout to tell you the weirdest fucking story, and if you don’t laugh your ass off, you’re officially made of emotionless stone. Let the story begin.

—

Nia is fucking pissed. Azgeda has stood flourishing alone for decades. Azgeda has no need for cooperation with the other clans. In fact, this whole “Coalition” bullshit is making the night Ice Nation baby the weak and useless lesser clans, and they get barely anything in return. They have no need for the Coalition. But no, this fucking Lexa girl comes and wins the Conclave, somehow becoming Heda and taking Azgeda’s rightful place at the top of the food chain, and then has the gall to force all of the clans into cooperation against the mountain? Now, does Nia want the Mountain gone? Sure. The Mountain can be a goddamn nuisance sometimes. But does she approve of having to coddle the lesser clans to achieve that? Absolutely fucking not! Heda Kom Kongeda her fucking ass.

So, she puts a plan in place. Wanna get rid of the Coalition? Destroy the one that commands it. Now, Nia would absolutely love to kill Lexa, but she can’t. Too much security, too much scrutiny, it leaves her politically vulnerable, and the Commanders order would make her life hell. Besides, it’s be more fun to torture her, destroy her emotionally instead.

When the Kwin’s spy cam back with information of someone Lexa loved, Nia jumped at the chance. To say she was surprised when Costia was delivered to her and turned out to be a dead-ass hamster would be the understatement of the entire fucking post-Praimfaya. But Nia trusted her spy, so after she had said spy brutally executed, she had her best information extractor come down and torture the damn thing.

After a while, the pained squeaking of Costia the hamster ceased to give Nia and satisfaction. At that point it was just damn well fucking annoying.

“Empleni, Kenora. Give me Costia.” The man in question gave a sigh of relief- torturing a hamster is some messed up shit. He hands his Kwin the blonde hamster and watched with trepidation as she pulled out a sharp dagger.

“You may be the cutest creature I have ever seen, but you are the enemy. Therefore, you must die.” She then swung her dagger through the small rodent’s neck, watching the red of Costia’s blood drip on her throne room floor.

“Roan! Come here, you’re delivering a message to our Heda.”

—

Roan walks into the throne room with a grimace in his face, and a grim demeanour in his step. Despite Azgeda closing rank and keeping closed mouths at the slightest question of state from other clans, within the walls of the Ice Nation’s capital mere word of mouth makes its way from outer to center walls like electricity through silver. Heda’s love had been kidnapped and is being kept in Dosquet castle. Only bad things could happen from here.

Nia was arranging Costia’s head in a platter when her son walked into the room, her hands stained the the blonde’s blood. Roam walked closer, his face set in stone. Sympathy, empathy, even pity- it was all weakness, and Kwin Nia did not suffer weakness, especially not from her own child, the crown prince no less. Of course, when he saw the head on the platter, his mask of apathy quickly dissolved in shock and confusion, and a certain kind of crazed annoyance that can only be achieved by a man so done with a woman’s shit that he simply cannot play along anymore, and only pleas to get the hell away from her, if only because a woman at this stage would simply being a long spree of tyrant and terror makes by threats to mortality, and the sudden disappearance of morality. 

“Mother... what the hell is this.” Nia looks up at her son with a face of anger, smugness, resignation, and determination- the mix of which Roan would never understand the possibility of.

“I know how ridiculous this is, boy! But this fucking hamster is the one that Lexa loves most, so if a goddamn hamster is what will destroy that worthless, useless, unworthy, poor-excuse-for-a-Heda girl, then for fucks sake I will kill the goddamn hamster.” The rang leaves Nia out of breath, but her message was definitely communicated clearly. Roan would deliver Costia’s head and hope to Hell and back that the information given was correct, or Roan would be locked in the Castle dungeons, again, for at least a year. With no other choice left, Roan did as asked.

—

“Heda. Prince Roan is here, he says he has a message from Kwin Nia.” Lexa looked up from her twirling dagger upon her throne, visibly disheveled and anxious.

“Bring him in.” Her voice was grave and gravelled, prepared for the worst. The broad shouldered Prince walked through the grand doors of the tower holding a silver domed silver plated in hand. He drags himself to the center of the throne room before kneeling, bringing the domes plate before the Commander in both hands, head bowed and eyes down. Then he pulled the dome from the plate.

Lexa’s scream echoed loudly throughout Polis as Titus roles his eyes discreetly and Indra shifted uncomfortably from their positions at her sides.

“Arrest him! Kill him! Take him away!” The Commander of the 12 clans, the great Coalition, screamed inconsolably, reaching for the head on the plate. She cradled the creatures decapitated head on her chest and sobbed.

—

“And that’s when I realised that love was weakness.”

“Lexa... what the actual fuck, it’s a hamster... oh my god, I just allied my people with an insane, sociopathic nut job.” Needless to say, Clarke said all but the woman’s name under her breath, as to not draw said powerful insane sociopath is nut job of a girl’s wrath.

“I need no sympathy, nor do I appreciate pity. It is what it is, and we move on. For our people.”

“Right...”

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend were talking one day and... this is the result. I’m not even sorry guys, I’m really not.


End file.
